The Orb of Umbra
by RavenWillow
Summary: Divination class suddenly becomes much more interesting when Harry is given the chance to see what his life would be like if the Sorting Hat had placed him in Slytherin instead. *Final chapter now up!*
1. Shadows

The sickly, heavily perfumed air hit Harry full on as he walked into the Divination classroom

**A/N: **Well, I've been toying with this idea for some time now. I could've gone very in-depth with this, I suppose, but time wouldn't allow it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except for the story concept (I think. I haven't found a story like this thus far, but if I am ripping off someone else's ideas, I am not aware of it) and the idea of the Orb. Everything else, the Divination classroom, Trelawney, Harry and all other characters, belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm poor! Don't sue me.

**The Orb of Umbra**

**Chapter One: Shadows**

The sickly, heavily perfumed air hit Harry full on as he walked into the Divination classroom. "Good afternoon," came Professor Trelawney's misty voice, as she emerged from the shadows in her usual airy manner. Ron sniggered. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Does she _always_ have to do that?" Harry glanced around the room as the Gryffindors slowly filtered in. However, instead of taking their usual seats at the round tables crammed in the room, the students were crowded around Professor Trelawney's desk. Harry looked at Ron, who simply shrugged, and they fought their way to the front of the class.

A glass orb swirling with a dark purplish fog sat on Professor Trelawney's desk. Harry examined his closer. It wasn't exactly glass – when he prodded it with his wand, it wiggled, like jelly. "Ugh," Ron said, wrinkling his nose. "Looks like Mum's pudding." The two fought their way through the throng of students and chose seats at a table close to the classroom's only window, as Professor Trelawney gathered the attention of the fifth-years, all of whom by now had discovered the wonders of the Jelly Orb.

"Ah, yes, yes! It seems you have all discovered the mysterious Orb of Umbra. Yes, today we will be covering one of the most _fascinating_ facets of the art of Divination. This special orb allows us to see not what _will_ be, but what _could _have been. The Orb allows you to see how your life could have been, had you made a different decision at some point in your life. Now – who would like to try it out?" Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's hands shot up in the air immediately, knocking Harry's glasses off his face. Professor Trelawney's eyes searched the room, focusing on each student, as if she were reading their minds. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that if he did, perhaps he could make himself invisible. Ron sunk lower in his chair.

"Ah, Mr Potter. How about you?" Harry reluctantly rose from his seat and sat in front of the swirling orb. The deep purple fog was almost hypnotic. "Now, Potter. Think hard. What is the one thing you have always wondered about? Something you wish you could have done differently, perhaps?" A million questions ran through Harry's mind, each more interesting than the last. _What if I weren't born? What if my parents were still alive? What if Voldemort had died? What if I never went to Hogwarts? _His brain stopped abruptly. It certainly wasn't the most significant question of them all, but it nagged at him still. _What if I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor?_

A knowing smile spread across Professor Trelawney's lips, as if she was reading Harry's mind. "Ah, yes. Certainly a burning question. Well, won't this be interesting? Very well, Potter. Lean forward and gaze into the Orb, focusing on your question." Reluctantly, and with one backwards glance at Ron, who simply shrugged, Harry leaned forward, the swirling dark fog of the Orb making him sleepy. He felt a gentle pulling sensation, as if someone has attached a rope to his brain and was tugging him forward. Suddenly, with one sharp pull, Harry felt himself being sucked through the Orb's squishy texture, and then he was falling. Falling, falling in to the deep, dark fog of the Orb…

***

OK, please tell me if you like it so far! I don't plan to make this very long, four or five chapters at the most. If I get lots of reviews, I'll finish it faster. 


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

A/N: Wow

**A/N: **Wow! Since I got such a great response I decided to write the next part quickly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything taken from the HP books, all those characters & events belong to J.K. Rowling. 

The Orb of Umbra

**Chapter Two: The Sorting Ceremony**

****Harry landed on his feet with a soft and barely audible thump. He opened his eyes and gave a strangled cry. _He was staring at himself_. A much younger version of himself. Harry's eyes darted quickly around, taking in his surroundings. He was in the Great Hall, and it looked like the Sorting Ceremony was taking place. There was a long line of people Harry recognized as his own friends, five years younger. No one seemed to have noticed his sudden entrance. _Of course,_ Harry thought. _This is just like Riddle's diary, and the Pensieve._ _It's just a memory._

Harry watched this younger version of himself, waiting to be sorted. He laughed to himself at the nervous and awkward look on the younger boy's face. People were stepping out of line, trying on the Sorting Hat, and dashing madly to their new house table. He watched as Draco Malfoy went of to Slytherin, his head held high; Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor; all these students he knew so well, looking so young and, in most cases, innocent. Before so many things had happened to change their lives forever…

Harry was beginning to grow impatient, until – "Potter, Harry!" Harry recognized Professor McGonagall's voice resonating throughout the Great Hall. The younger boy walked forward nervously, Harry in tow. Harry stood next to himself as the Sorting Hat was jammed onto his younger self's head. Harry had just begun to think to himself that he wished he could hear what the Sorting Hat was saying to him, when a voice he knew all-too-well echoed in his mind.

_Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?_ Harry remembered this conversation very well indeed. But what he didn't remember was the next voice that passed through his mind. His own, although much higher. _I don't care…just put me somewhere so all those people stop staring at me…_ This surprised Harry. This wasn't like him at all. The voice of the Sorting Hat rang through his head again. _Oh ho ho! You have spirit, boy. Yes indeed! You remind me of a young man I met about 50 years back…Well then, if you're sure, I think it had better be _SLYTHERIN!

The last word rang throughout the Great Hall. Harry watched, looking just as shocked as half of the students and teachers in the Hall, as the younger Harry made his way to Slytherin table, struggling to ignore the looks he was receiving from all corners. Younger Harry chose a seat next to Draco Malfoy, who, under his shocked expression, looked slightly pleased. Harry stood near the head of the Slytherin table, watching the events with a half-dazed expression. He, Harry, a Slytherin? It just didn't seem right. _Is that where the Sorting Hat would have put me if I hadn't wanted to be anywhere except Slytherin so badly?_ Harry felt the familiar tugging at his head, and the last thing he saw before he was pulled into the swirling fog was Draco patting him on the back and welcoming him to Slytherin house.

***

OK, OK, sorry for leaving it like that! I know the chapters are short, but it's going to be a short story anyways. The next part will probably be the longest one. I'm projecting this to be about five chapters, so in the next two chapters I'll cover the events from the first 4 books, and then wrap it all up in the fifth chapter. At this rate it'll be done by the weekend *cheers*! 

And if by some weird fluke you guys actually _enjoy_ my stories and want to read more stuff by me, don't fret! I have a few ideas stirring around in my head, and I've been using my history class to write bits and pieces of them. (Put me on your AuthorAlert list if you wanna know when they come out *hint, hint*.) Alright, that's it for now! Please R&R but be nice and don't flame. Constructive criticism is the way to get things done, people! The key word there is _constructive._

Oh, and if anyone is wondering, 'umbra' is the Latin word for shadow, so the title basically means the Orb of Shadow. It is kind of evil, isn't it? Poor Harry. Oh well, don't you worry! Every story has a happy ending (at least the ones I write do!)


	3. Visiting Dumbledore

the orb of umbra

**A/N: **I hate writer's block! Here I am, sitting at my computer, with the three things that always get me writing: my Queen CDs, Carl the Leopard, and chocolate covered coffee beans (a God sent, I'm telling you!), and I _still_ am getting nowhere with this story! I really liked the way the first two chapters turned out, even if they are quite short, but God help me, I am stuck in a rut! Well, I hope you'll forgive me if this chapter doesn't turn out as well as the others – I'm doing my best! Thanks again for all your kind reviews, they've encouraged me to keep writing this story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, yada yada yada.

The Orb of Umbra

**Chapter Three: Visiting Dumbledore**

Harry stood rooted to the floor as the world around him dissolved into a hypnotic swirl of shapes and colours, all blending and mixing together. It was as if time moved and he didn't. When it all cleared and the world came back into focus, Harry found himself in a place just as familiar to him as the Great Hall or Gryffindor common room; Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore himself was staring thoughtfully out the large picture window overlooking the lake. The door creaked open and Harry watched, less surprised this time, as his younger self stepped cautiously into the room.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Young Harry asked, sounding nervous. Dumbledore took a seat at his desk. "You did a very good thing tonight, Harry. That young lady could have been killed." Harry inched closer to Dumbledore's desk, enthralled. What had he done? Young Harry lowered his head. "It was nothing, Professor." He mumbled, not sounding thrilled in the least. "Is…is she OK, then?" Dumbledore smiled. "Miss Granger will be fine. Some bed rest and one of Madam Pomfrey's potions should do the trick." Young Harry's mouth flickered into a weak smile momentarily. Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk. "Now, let's see. Yes, I think about one hundred points for Slytherin house. It's not every day a first year manages to tackle a troll."

Young Harry seemed to brighten a little at this news, but he still looked troubled. If Dumbledore noticed, he didn't say anything. "How are you getting along in Slytherin, Harry?" Young Harry seemed surprised at this question. He hesitated before answering. "Fine, Professor. Just fine. I'm doing well in my classes and everything…" Dumbledore simply nodded. "Well then, Harry. I expect you will want to be getting back to your dormitory. I'm sure your housemates will want to hear about this evening's events." Young Harry smiled his thanks and rose to leave. Harry stood as well, making to follow himself back to Slytherin common room, when the room began to spin around him and he felt the familiar tugging at his brain, and faster than you can say 'Quiddich', Harry was racing forwards in time once again.

***

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and felt the wind rushing through his ears, waiting impatiently for the colours to stop swirling around him. When the wind finally ceased, Harry opened his eyes and let them scan the room. He was still in Dumbledore's office. Harry would have thought that the Orb had made a mistake and hadn't sent him forward in time at all if it hadn't been for the subtle differences. Through the window Harry could tell it was now summer; the sun was shining brightly through the large window, and he could vaguely make out the giant squid lazily doing the backstroke across the lake. And sitting in the office were himself, and Professors McGonagall and Snape – no Dumbledore. McGonagall sat behind Dumbledore's large desk, looking rather sombre. Snape glared out the window, wearing his usual look of distaste he always bore when Harry was in the same room, although he too looked subdued. Young Harry sat perched on the edge of his seat, waiting for something to happen.

Professor McGonagall slowly raised her head and looked at Harry with pity. She opened her mouth to speak, but Young Harry, obviously nervous, blurted out, "Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall closed her mouth and sat back. She paused before speaking. "Harry, I expect you know about the Philosopher's Stone by now. Nothing much can be kept secret in this school nowadays…" Young Harry simply nodded. "There was an attack at Hogwarts last night, Harry. They were looking for the Philosopher's Stone. It was...it was…" "Voldemort," Snape blurted. Professor McGonagall winced, but continued anyway. "Yes, him. Harry, Dumbledore managed to destroy the Stone, but not before…He Who Must Not Be Named took a shard of the Stone. Harry, _he has returned_." Harry found himself shaking with fear. Young Harry became suddenly quite pale. "And Dumbledore?" "He is in the hospital wing. He'll live." Snape said coldly.

And just as suddenly as it had begun the last time, the world began to shift and blur around Harry. "No!" he called out, desperate to hear more. As the world spun faster and faster around him, three words echoed endlessly in Harry's mind. _He has returned…_

***

Ooh, that was just downright mean of me, wasn't it?! Well then, you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! I know, I hate cliffhangers, but they keep you reading, don't they? Alright, mad thank-yous to everyone who reviewed! You guys ROCK! Keep the comments coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! Expect the next one by tomorrow night, or Thursday at the very latest. Depends on my homework load. Thanks again, and please review!!!


	4. Voices

the orb of umbra

**A/N: My history teacher must hate me by now! Instead of doing my major project I've been writing this accursed story, and I've probably lost lots of marks…oh well, all you beautiful reviewers have given me justification! Who needs to know about the Cold War, anyways? Canada wasn't even in the Vietnam War…stupid curriculum…**

Oh yeah. Remember, no matter how tasty chocolate covered coffee beans are, eating too many can cause severe hyperness and tummy aches…I don't think coffee beans were meant to be eaten raw…

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, everything's JK's.**

The Orb of Umbra

**Chapter Four: Voices**

Harry stood in the middle of a dark, damp dungeon-like dormitory, shivering despite the fact that the weather had never affected him until now; he was, after all, in a fantasy of sorts. He found himself shivering because of the dark feeling in the room, the way he felt whenever Voldemort was near. Acting on his sharp instincts, Harry slowly backed into a corner at the sound of approaching footsteps, momentarily forgetting that he was invisible. Two shadows crept into the room, closing the door carefully behind them. One, in a distinctly male voice, muttered "_Lumos_", and the room was filled with a soft light. Harry let out an audible gasp; Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room, his wand alight, facing Harry's younger self (now looking a little older). They were whispering hurriedly. Harry stepped closer until he was right in front of the pair.

"So she didn't tell you anything at all?" Draco was asking with much persistence. The young Harry shook his head. Draco sighed. "What good is having a bookworm for a friend if she can't even tell you where the Chamber of Secrets is? Honestly, I don't see _why_ you waste your time with that filthy mudblood." Young Harry shrugged. "She's alright, I guess. Been sort of hanging onto me since I tackled that troll last year…" Draco sniggered. "Yes, the Famous Harry Potter, friend to the mudbloods." "Shut up, Malfoy." Young Harry muttered. He sat on the edge of a large black four-poster bed, hung with heavy emerald green drapes. Draco continued to stand, watching him curiously.

"I don't get you, Potter. Sometimes you don't act like a Slytherin. You're still so loyal to your friends. Snape doesn't like you. I'm not too fond of you either, Potter, but still…you've got drive in you. I'll bet you could give the Dark Lord a run for his money. I wish I knew where the entrance to the Chamber was. I'll bet we could figure out what this, erm, voice you've been hearing means.I wish Father would have told me more than just – " Draco stopped, raising his head. The Harrys leaned closer. All three heard it: the sound of approaching voices. Draco turned back and looked at Harry, smirking. "All right, Potter. We'll take that Invisibility Cloak of yours and see if we can find anything tonight." Young Harry nodded.

Harry took a deep breath, taking in what he had just witnessed. He didn't like what he was seeing so far. Friends with Draco? Using Hermione to get information about the Chamber of Secrets? Harry barely had time to think further; his mind was tugging again. He stood straight and rigid, awaiting the movement forward in time. It came in a full-on rush, much stronger than the previous time. The dormitory blurred around him and Harry was hurled forward once more.

***

Something wasn't right. The shapes and colours had come into focus, but they still continued to move around Harry, threatening to whisk him away at any second. Harry could make out the shapes in the Great Hall. He could tell it was the end of the year feast; Slytherin's banners donned the Hall. But there was a deadly silence; none of the usual chatter. Not a sound in the whole Hall, save for Dumbledore's resonating, sombre voice.

"Let us all remember Miss Weasley. Let her death be a reminder to us all that we are struggling together now, struggling against Voldemort. Let us raise our glasses to Virginia Weasley, who…" Dumbledore's next words were lost as Harry shot forward again. _Ginny? Dead? But…_

Harry's head pounded. Everything whirled and spun around him. He could barely catch wisps of conversations, broken fragments that barely made any sense. Ron sobbing. "_Ginny_, no!" Cackling laughter Harry recognized all too well sounded in his ear. "Join me, boy…I can make you great. I can give you powers you cannot imagine…" Dumbledore. "Voldemort took Riddle's diary…" Voices Harry did not recognize, saying things like "…powers far greater than we know…", "…using it to regain his powers…" and, "…came for Harry Potter…"

Harry gasped. He clutched his head. All the voices were making it pound. He couldn't discern where each was coming from. Two phrases kept spinning over and over in his mind. _…he came for Harry Potter…I can give you powers you cannot imagine…_"NO!" Harry screamed. "Stop it! I _won't_ join Voldemort!" But his cries were lost in the rushing wind, lost in time itself. Harry's scar began pounding as shrill laughter echoed in his ears, mocking his desperate cries.

***

Hahahahahaha!! I am so cruel to leave it like that! Well, if that didn't make any sense, what happened was, Ginny died because Harry wasn't there to save her from Riddle, and Voldemort stole Riddle's diary & now he's after Harry…but does he want to _kill_ him? Don't hate me because Ginny died. I love her, too! But it's just part of the story. Poor Harry gets tormented a lot in this fic. Mad thank-you's go to Jessica, who helped me get over my writer's block and finish this story! Just for you Jess, I have a special fic in the works…can we say Sirius in leather? OK, big hint for all you guys who wanna see the next chapter soon: REVIEW! And one last thing – I've had a few complaints that my chapters are short. I know, but I said from the beginning that this was gonna be a short fic! It's a little odd for me to write short chapters, 'cause I usually make them 5+ pages each. Oh well, you'll just have to live with my short, crappy chapters!

Next chapter: Voldemort comes for Harry, another character dies because Harry wasn't there to stop something from happening, I make fun of Snape (sorry to all Snape lovers! I like him too, but I couldn't help it) and we see what happens to poor Sirius when he escapes Azkaban.


	5. Prisoner of the Mind

the orb of umbra

**A/N:** Here I am, at it again…my god, I think I'm going to fail my classes! I keep writing this instead of doing my homework! Maybe I shouldn't…my mom told me if my marks drop I can't go see the Harry Potter movie. Speaking of the movie, it opens six months from this Friday (June 1st)! And speaking still of Harry Potter, I wrote a short story today while I was home from school. It's a Sirius songfic, and I really like it, so make sure you go and read it! (It's easy, just click on my bio.)

Wow, it's amazing how quickly I can get off-topic. Anyway! I hope you all liked the last chapter. Harry seems to be having quite the time in that orb, eh? Well, it's just going to get worse. So without further ado, I shall begin to write chapter five, which shall cover the Prisoner of Azkaban. 

**Disclaimer:** I'm sick of writing these. Read the disclaimers from the last four chapters.

***

The Orb of Umbra

**Chapter Five: Prisoner of the Mind**

Harry kept his eyes shut tight, listening to himself taking long, rattling breaths. "It's not real," he whispered desperately to no one. "I'm not in Slytherin. Ginny's not dead. I'm not going to join Voldemort." Mocking laughter rang in his ears. "Its no use fighting, you can't win." Harry's eyes snapped open. The voice definitely _hadn't_ been Voldemort's…so whose was it?

Harry was standing in the middle of a dark stone cell, chains and manacles hanging from the walls. Several wizards in black robes Harry recognized as Aurors were standing in a semicircle around a thin man with long matted hair, kneeling on the ground, his hands bound behind his back and his face turned away from Harry. "I didn't kill them, you have to believe me!" "What were you doing on the Hogwarts grounds? Trying to finish the job you failed at thirteen years ago?" A portly wizard was demanding. His was the voice Harry had heard. Harry approached the circle with great curiosity. The shabby-looking man on the ground raised his head slowly. Harry gasped. _Sirius Black_. "It's Peter Pettigrew," his voice was barely audible. "Don't lie, Black. You're only incriminating yourself further!" "I'm telling you, it's Pettigrew! He killed all those people! He was the one who handed the Potters over to Voldemort, not me! HE'S AN ILLEGAL ANIMAGUS, A RAT!" Sirius roared, staring into the face of the fat Auror with an expression of great hatred. The Auror simply grinned. "And do you have any proof? Where is this rat? Come on, Black. We all know you killed Pettigrew after you murdered the Potters." Sirius hung his head. The fat Auror's grin spread into a triumphant smile. "Come on, Black," he said, as several wizards pulled Sirius from the room. "There are some Dementors waiting to give you a little kiss…"

"NO!" Harry lunged at the Aurors, desperately trying to hit them, beat them so that Sirius could escape. "You can't do this! He's innocent, no!" Harry cried out in desperation as Sirius was dragged from the room. The door to the cell shut, and Harry could make out muffled phrases. There was a shrill cry of, "I'm sorry Harry", a terrified scream, and Harry was left alone in the emptiness of the dark Azkaban cell.

***

Harry had become accustomed to the rush of the wind each time the Orb dragged him further on through time. He would close his eyes, and when he would open them he would be in a scene, each worse than the one before. With Sirius' scream still echoing in his head Harry was too terrified to open his eyes once the wind had stopped. 

"Harry," came a low, bone chilling hiss. "Harry Potter, open your eyes and see your fate, boy." _How can anyone see me? This is just a dream…_Harry slid his eyes slowly open – and he screamed. A pair of cat-like, blood red eyes stared straight at him. "_Voldemort!_" But the eyes weren't staring _at_ him…they were staring _past_ him. Harry turned around. Directly behind him was the young Harry he was now well-adjusted to, looking more and more mature each time he saw him…except for his eyes. They were dark and cold now, showing no hint of fear or anger, or any emotion at all. Young Harry said nothing. Voldemort sneered. "See what you have done, Potter?" he was pointing directly behind Harry at a large stone slab…a gravestone, Harry realized. Bearing the name _Albus Dumbledore._ A dry sob escaped Harry's throat. How many of his friends had died? Young Harry made no move to turn. He did not flinch when Voldemort spoke. Voldemort grinned. "You are strong, Harry Potter. Yes, Slytherin has made you strong. But you are not strong enough. You cannot be strong forever. Yes, eventually you will break and give in to me."

Harry took a step back from Voldemort. He did not like what he was hearing. Young Harry stood rooted in front of the grave defiantly. "And if I don't?" he challenged, his voice void of all emotion. Voldemort sneered. "You will give in, Harry Potter. I have what you desire most." Young Harry stepped forward. "And what's that?" "_Power_, Harry. All the power in the world. It is what you want the most, more than fame or glory, or –" he grinned, "revenge. Slytherin has made you power hungry, Harry Potter." Young Harry drew his wand and took another slow step towards Voldemort, who did not move. He continued to smile. "Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?" "Harry, you could not hurt me. Not now. You will not kill me until you have all that you desire. _Give in_,_ Harry_. You know you cannot last long."

Young Harry lowered his wand. "I will not join you, Voldemort." "Oh, not yet, Harry Potter. But you will."

***

Well! Isn't this becoming an interesting tale? Poor Harry – is this what life in Slytherin would be like? Sirius dead, Dumbledore dead, Ginny dead. Who's next? Find out in the next instalment of **The Orb of Umbra**! Only two chapters left, people! They will be up by Saturday night, I promise. Look for chapter six, coming tomorrow night (since I have nothing better to do).

A long overdue than-you section! Mad thanks to: Jessica, for being the coolest artist, the best history class bud, and the greatest at helping me write this; [Elsebeth Fishnips][1]; RavenLady; Erin; Nykto; Morning Glory; vmr; Juliana Edwards; Tinabedina; excuetee; meagan; jennifer; NickXero; kel; Barbara Fett; Greeneyes; Wolf; Kelzery; Kite; amadeus; Starry Eyed Dreamer.

Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=20518



	6. The Dark Lord

the orb of umbra

**A/N:** Well, it's crunch time. We're down to the wire. I said I would finish this story this weekend, and finish it I shall! If not tonight, then tomorrow. Tonight it is my goal to complete _at least_ chapter six and part of seven! Seven won't be very long, even compared to my other chapters. It's just kind of like an epilogue of sorts.

Now, I'd like to address a few comments I've been getting. Yeah, I know my chapters are short! And if you had seen my other stories (not posted on this site) you would know this is not like me at all! I _am_ currently planning a very lengthy fic that I probably won't get to start in the summer, as I'm going to Holland for three weeks in July. (Yay!) June is going to be a very busy month for me! I have exams, projects and ISPs galore, not ending until the 25th. As you can see I'm gonna have a hectic summer. I will write as much as possible! I'm buying plenty of notebooks to bring with me so I can do as much writing as possible without hurting my poor hand too much. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes! My extremely long fic. Well, the plot is bubbling and churning in my head, and I'm making notes here and there. I have a horrible feeling this fic will take me a year or more to write, with the way my life is going…but it leaves you with something to look forward to from me!

Well, I think this author's note has been long enough. Now that my fingers are good and warmed up, I think I better start writing the actual story…

One last thing, I promise! I mentioned a few chapters ago that I was writing a story about certain characters in leather…that's coming, I promise *grin*.

*******

**The Orb of Umbra**

**Chapter Six: The Dark Lord**

He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He was choking on his own fear, drowning in his own hatred. Hatred of himself, the Orb, the Sorting Hat, and especially Voldemort. Harry couldn't seem to move, he just remained curled up on the floor. His lips couldn't form the words. _It isn't real. None of it's real. Ginny's back at Hogwarts. Sirius is safe in hiding. Dumbledore's alive…_ None of the words sounded true. Harry's mind swam. He was losing his grip on reality. He had no idea what was real and what was a product of the Orb. There were voices, all whispering and shouting together. Whether they were real or not, Harry couldn't tell.

_Stand aside, girl._

_Better be…SLYTHERIN!_

_No, not Harry!_

_I can give you powers you cannot imagine…_

_…you remind me of a young man I met 50 years back…_

_You cannot be strong forever…eventually you will break and give in to me._

_I'm sorry, Harry…_

"STOP! Stop it!" Harry bellowed into nothingness. The only answer was his own voice echoing back to him, bouncing off – the trees in a forest, Harry realized, opening his eyes to the new world. And new it was. Harry was standing in the edge of a forest overlooking Hogsmeade, and the village was alight with an orange glow – _fire_. The village was burning. People were running in all directions, screaming with voices so terrified it made Harry shivered. Witches and wizards everywhere were attempting to put out the fires with magic to no avail. Some were even throwing buckets of water on their houses. But the fires still burned. _Burning with dark magic,_ Harry realized. He dared not think whose dark magic it was causing this destruction. 

Harry ran down the hill through the trees until he reached the village. He could almost feel the white-hot flames licking at his face as they danced and taunted him. In the distance, somewhere on the other side of the village, someone let out a piercing scream. "Ron! RON! Get up, he's coming!" _Hermione_. Harry broke into a run, leaping over bodies lying in the street, dodging the falling timbers and people scrambling aimlessly, until he reached the edge of Hogsmeade. It was the cave where Sirius had hidden during his third year – or had he – and at the mouth of the cave stood a perfect replica of himself and Voldemort, and on the ground in front of them were Ron and Hermione. Harry felt himself barely able to walk as he approached the cave. He crept closer, listening intently as the sounds of their voices drifted into his ears.

"…now, Harry. You've already destroyed an entire village. _Kill the mudblood._ Let her be your first victim. Show the world you're not prepared to show mercy. Show them you're not weak. SHOW THEM THE DARK LORD HAS RISEN AGAIN!" Voldemort was breathing heavily, his face set in a triumphant smile. Young Harry, who was not so young anymore, raised his wand, his face expressionless but his green eyes flashing dangerously with a look to kill. Voldemort's grin widened. "Yes boy, that's it –" But he never finished. Young Harry turned his wand on Voldemort and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" The flash of green light shattered Harry's vision momentarily; when the world came back into focus, he was staring at a grim scene. Voldemort was indeed dead. Young Harry scooped up Voldemort's wand, joining it with his own. He grinned a grin that was so unlike his own Harry thought he was still looking at Voldemort's face. "Yes…the Dark Lord _has_ risen." Young Harry pointed both wands directly at where Ron and Hermione were clinging to each other in terror. They barely had time to scream before, "Avada Kedavra!"

For a moment there was silence. Not even the chaos from the village could penetrate the deadness in Harry's mind. This was not real. He was not seeing this. Young Harry turned, his cold green eyes now staring, fixated into Harry's own warm emerald green ones. "Look what you have become, boy!" His voice was nothing but a low hiss. A pause, and then – bone-chilling, manic laughter. The very same laughter that had haunted Harry's dreams and his memory of the night his parents had died. The ceaseless, unwavering laughter that could have driven men insane. "Stop it! No! IT'S NOT REAL! Take me back…take me back…take me back…"

And Harry was falling, lost in the swirling, purple fog once more.

*******

Mad thanks go to all my new reviewers, and to my old ones who reviewed again! You guys rock. Please keep reviewing! Only one chapter left…


	7. The Last Chapter

the orb of umbra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I'm infringing on a lot of copyrights here…don't sue me! I have $3, a stuffed leopard and a few CDs to my name!

*******

**The Orb of Umbra**

**Chapter Seven: The Last Chapter**

"Oomph!" came Harry's muffled cry as his head connected with the stone floor of the divination classroom. He found himself hanging awkwardly off the chair he had been sitting in; his legs were draped over the seat with the rest of his body twisted on the floor. Harry propped himself up on his arms and looked around. Twenty pairs of eyes were focused on him – some curious, some shocked, and some rather bemused. There was a long pause, and Harry lay on the floor, stuck between the joy of having returned to reality and the confusion as to why he was being stared at as if he had suddenly sprouted three extra arms. 

He glanced up at Professor Trelawney, who was looking as though Christmas had come several months early. She clapped her hands together in delight. "So! Who wants to go next?" The bell to signal the end of class rang, and there was a mad scramble to get through the trap door. Harry slowly untangled his stiff limbs and clambered to his feet. He hastily grabbed his bag and went through the trap door before Professor Trelawney could stop him. 

Ron was waiting for Harry at the bottom of the stairs, looking tense. Harry gave him an encouraging smile. They walked down a few corridors in silence before Ron stopped abruptly. "Er, Harry?" Harry stopped and turned, nodding to Ron to continue. "What happened to you in that…thing?" Harry began to reply, but stopped. _I can't tell Ron what I saw,_ he thought. _I can't tell him that because of me his sister died. I can't tell him I became a dark wizard and then killed him. I can't tell him what I saw. It wouldn't be fair – would it?_ Harry looked at Ron standing in front of him. He rarely kept secrets from Ron. They were best friends. _But some things are better kept secret, _Harry rationalized. "Um, nothing really." He said finally. Ron looked like he didn't believe Harry, but he said nothing.

It wasn't until the two were at the portrait of the Fat Lady that Ron spoke again. "Y'know, you mumbled some really weird stuff while you were in there." Harry stopped, the colour draining from his face. "I did?" "Raspberry tart," Ron said to the Fat Lady. "Well, yeah. Every once in a while you would say something like 'it's not real', and once you screamed something about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and everyone started going nuts. What did you ask, anyway?" Harry stepped through the portrait hole after Ron. "Oh, erm…well, it just showed me the night my parent's died." Harry lied quickly. Ron immediately turned away. "Oh…"

"You know, something like that orb has got to be full of dark magic. I don't know why Trelawney let us use it." Harry said casually, trying to break the awkward silence. "What's full of dark magic?" It was Hermione. She was curled up by the fireplace, _1001 Magical Herbs & Fungi_ resting in her lap. Harry and Ron told Hermione all about the Orb and Professor Trelawney trying to convince her students to try it out. 

Harry watched bemusedly as Hermione rambled on about the teacher's code of conduct and the various restrictions on letting students use dark magic objects. He looked at Ron, yawning and sinking lower in his chair. Finally he looked around the common room at students laughing, chatting and doing homework. He noticed Ginny, deeply engaged in a chess game with a third year girl. They were all alive. Harry was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. And nothing would ever change it. Harry closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm a Gryffindor…" "Of course you are, Harry." Harry opened his eyes. Ron and Hermione were staring at him curiously. Harry laughed. "Of course I am…I'm going to bed. Good night, guys." Harry rose and walked across the common room towards the stairs leading to his dormitory. "Good night, Ginny!" he called. Ginny looked up at him, startled, but she gave him a smile and a wave anyway. Harry smiled and bounded up the stairs to his dormitory two at a time.

As Harry lay in bed that night, staring at his scarlet bed hangings and listening to Neville snore, he was never happier as he had been right then to be Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Fin.

***

I really didn't want to write an author's note at the beginning 'cause I was too excited about writing the last chapter! So…what did you think? Did the ending do it justice? I hope so. And I hope you all enjoyed it. I love my reviewers! You guys are the coolest! You're the ones who encouraged me to finish this so fast. 

Al right. I'm going to take a break from writing, mostly to make sure I don't fail math. But after that, I'm going to start working on my new story! I promise the chapters will be longer in this one. I'm not going to give any plot details away just yet. The working title right now is 'The Vanishing Glass'. It's going to be a mystery/action/adventure. I'll have the first chapter ready in a week or so. 

Once again, thanks to everyone who helped, reviewed, and supported me this week! I couldn't have finished this so fast without you!


End file.
